into teh ocean
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: squidwar x autumn dldr
1. Chapter 1

helo. ma naim is autumn. i am a blak fish wit dark red hare. my eys are brite bloo an beoutfil. i resenly movd into a noo town name bikiny bootem, i movd into a littel hosue tat lokd liek a gient wotormolon. i hav three noo naybers. ter is spongbobo, he is a gay spong. ter is paterick he is retartd. lasly ter is... squidwar...

squidwars is a talintd occupss. he plays claranet an danses an pantes an sings! hes also vary hot.

i was movne into teh bikini wen ter was a nok at the dor. it was spoogebob, patrek, an squdiward! "ohai" i sesd "hor u"

"we ar malacite" tey sed. i was vary hapy to meat my noo naybers! "wel hi i am otem. i liek pinut celada an getten fuckd in teh rane. anywy hor u"

"im sporkbo"

"im partie"

"an im ... squit"

i lokd up,. my bootifel brite bloo eys met red eys. tey wer liek garnits. "o...i am otim"

"i am in lov" squart sed.

teh naybors lef...an i wondred wat lief woud be like nao...


	2. Chapter 2

ok i neaded to get a job. so i wen to teh locle bisnesses. i got too new jobs. i was a danser at a strip club calld teh fish tako at nite. an duren teh day...i was a wateress att teh krusty kab!

i shoed up fer werk in ma cutest oufit. it was a blak corsit an ripd blak jens. "helo wat do u wan" i sed to a cussumer.

"a big ordar of ur tiddys" the fish sed! he did a toch of teh tiddy! "halp halp" i cryd. jus den a blu han smackd teh fish ! "get ur fins of her" he sed. "fite me" teh fish sed...

i wahced as squidwreck kickd ass to proteck me ! jsu spongebub shod up. "com on autism les go to teh kichen"

we wen to the kichy. "so anywy ya squitwhart rly liek u. he keaps tocken abot how he want to mary u an fuk u an hav kids w u"

i gasd. my dark hart...was gettig a noo fealing...wat was it? was it lov? no...i canot love...

i lokd at my wahc. "ok wel my shaft is vore i gota get to teh club" i sed. i grabd me stuf an hedded out to the fish talk. i cundt stop tinken...about hansum squit...


	3. Chapter 3

i wen to work at the stip club...teh fish tako...

mr crap was teh managr ter to. he dint hit on teh gurls tho. he was moneysexyal.

i was on mah poal, doen a sexeh fish twurk. "slob on ma nob. liek corn on teh cob" teh song sed. i wiggld ma hisp . lots of moneys got throwde at meh. i swunged on the pol! "weeee" i sed seduckivly.

i wen back to the stipper rom.; "hay derrs a noo cusumer here" a crab name sparkle sed. "ogmf ho" teh gurls assd! "is a ockypuss!" sprinkle sed! i blusdh! cud it be...

i peaped out of teh curtens.. . ITW AS SQUIDWEED!

"hay squidwren: i yeld! he turn aroj...it wasn swidwor...it was SKILLEM!

i new skrillex. he was ma boyfren in hi skewl. "o hay it autism" he sed,. i did an angery. "get te fuk ot of hear u DICKHOL" i sed. he did a wiggly wit his monobut. "fuk u u ho" he sed. i was gona fite him but ten it was ma tern to be on staje.

i sartd dansen to teh son/

You might roll dubs, you might have G's  
But fuck that nigga, get on your knees  
A bitch like me moans and screams  
Thug misses know what I mean  
At the club so fresh, so clean  
Hoes hatin' niggas watchin' me  
So hot in the line, on green  
With a unit on my face, so mean  
I gotta pick which nigga I need  
to suck a thug nigga satisfy me  
Try me nigga I'll make you see  
them bitches aint got shit on me

My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack  
My Neck, my back  
Lick my pussy and my crack (an i don own dat song. its a stipper song ok)

wen da son was ovr i wen bnack to teh dressen rom. "i wsih slutwerd wer here" i sed...


	4. Chapter 4

i was taken a nap in teh strippar rom. (an stippers rly do tis! my cusin was a stirrup an on time se fel asleop in teh stippa rom!) jus den ter was a lowd cras tat got me wake ! "wat hte fuck" i yeld. "intern lok!" sparkld sed. "ters a fite in teh cluv!"

i got up an peepd out of teh cruten.

skillerd was fiten an emo ocypiss! "god. he deserf to get beeten up. an espesely by a sexe emo gui..." i sed...but ten i realsed teh emopussy lokd vary fermilier...

jus as i was tryna remmebr hoo he was, teh emo icypiss punchd sqilen so hard hs monokuma floo off!

"wo" everyon in teh club sed.

shrek ran out of teh curb in embaras.

"hay dat was rly col" i sed. "u get a spechel danse"

teh emo skid sat done. i did ma sexyest poal movs! wen i was don he gav em a lot of moneys. "tanks" i sed. "hay i haven sen u aroudn her befor. wats ur name" i sed

"ma name is darknes" he replyd...

te nite wen on. son i wen home...assited to see darknes teh next day!


	5. Chapter 5

i wockd into teh kissy kab teh nest day.

"hai astin how was teh club" spoogeboob assd. "o it waa gud...i met teh mose handsum squard..." i sed. i tol him al abut teh handjob octupos...wit his bakl hare an his goffick eyliner. spognjbob giggld. "but doent u liek slutwidth?"

"o ya..."i sed. .. ."idk ifteh emo oedipus lieks me bak tho..."

for a cupple of weaks i stayd at ma jobs. i had fun ben a wateress at teh pussy grab. i flitred wit skitwit an did watress tings. at teh fish rock i did mah danses an got teh moneys. i flirtd wit teh hansum squid tat wsa a reel goff. u mite tink im a slut but im not im jus good wit guiz.

on day i was werken at teh kusty karb. suitwart was ter. "so um austen" he sed. iw as moppen teh flor "ya" i sed.

"i was wunderen ..." wud u leik to go ot on a daet?" he sd.

i GASPD!

"yes...my 8 leggyd lov" i sed. we holded hans...an wen otu on ur date.


	6. Chapter 6

me an skittle wen onm ur dait. we went 2 tat fansy palce tats a bote in a bottil . i don remember teh name but it was teh one dat mr kab took mrs muff too. u kno teh one.

skipfart holded my hand. "dis is such a romanic dat" i sed. "ikr" he sed bak. we had or dinnar.

"i lov u autm" squiddle sed. he lokd into me red eys. "omg thx" i sd wit a bottifle smial. he lokd inot me red ays. "do u lov me bak" he sed loken into ma rad ey. "of cose i do .. ...but ters one ting u gotta do" i sed.

"wat si it. ...is it a serket" he assd.

"i lvo somo0ne els too..." i sed sadl. "he is a goff output hoo cum 2 teh stip ckub every nite to see me . i don no hoo to chose..." i sed

"i hava sexret for u to" he sed loken into me red dry. i was wrordy...did he lov som1 esel;?

diddle put don my han. he tok a goffick makup ot of his pockit...he put it on.

it was drakens!

"ogmgggggggggggggggggggggg" i squed rel happy! now...i new teh truf. 12war was a REEL GOFF!111 "i lov u ma gofftupus" i sed. he lokd into ma bloo eys. "i lvo u to autum" he sed. he holded ma han an lookd deep into ma red eys. he leend in to kis me...

jus den teh door berst down ! ther was a lowd laf. me an skywriter gasdd!

 _ **IT WAS SQUILLME!**_!


	7. Chapter 7

teh nex day me an skitter wer at work. we kissd pasonatly. "om gkawia" spound sed. i giglgld. "o ya. . we haf a sepries for u" kissper sed given me a wink. i wondred wat me suprise wud be! jus dne ter was a blak lite ! "wtf wa tis dis" i sd. u wil se ! suitwear sed. rainbo lites turnd on. blud ont eh danse flor sarted playen. i was confuse.

mista kab cam out in a goffick bdsm gear! "semen" he screemd an ran arone teh restrent. everyon was liek wtf is goen on. some preps lookd at me weerd. i shoke my booby at tehm. "wat is all dis" i assd dratman. "o.. .we wantd to thro u a surpie pastry 4 bean sucha good gf" he sed. "ok but wat abut my labia... did u plan 4 him to com out in a bsdm an yel serepi" i asssd. "no hes on lsd agen" spognebo sd. lsd sands for lenthy sea dick.

we wer haven orselfs a party! me an skrilleck were haven a fun danse to teh bood on the danse for song. ter were some peeps in ter. tey wer looken angery at hte cool musix. "fuk bud on teh danse foor davy is a rapper" tey yelld! i noo wat i had 2 do.

i got teh 2 perps an tok tem to teh flor! i killd tem an dank ter blod! yum yum i sed! me an skidwast covrd orsilfs in blod an fuckd hard!

tis was teh bes functen evar. sponjebob turn ma shit up as alwayz. see ya at teh nex funsehn


End file.
